


Marked in Gold

by disgruntled_owl



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hieroglyphics, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: During a stolen moment with Imhotep, Anck Su Namun uses the gold dust on her body to stake an eternal claim on her lover.





	Marked in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Every stroke of her brush defies Pharoah. The bristles glide across her breast, gathering gold, revealing a crescent of perfect flesh. She draws a path from her nipple, over the swell of her belly, to paradise. To travel this path is to betray the gods, yet I reach for her. 

She forces me down on the divan, cruelty in her smile, and paints me. An ankh spreads its arms across my chest; a braid winds down my sternum. An eye opens round my navel.

I read where gold has kissed my skin. "He is mine in all lives to come.”


End file.
